Confession and Kisses
by Teeky
Summary: TK has a crush. Complete and Utter Fluff Tai/TK - Takechi - Taikeru. Slash/Yaoi


Confessions and Kisses

B y: Teeky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters. I am also no way affiliated to it, just write fanfiction. )

**Summary: **TK has a crush. Slash/Yaoi. Taikeru/Takechi.

**Teeky: **Miss me? After a long hiatus, I think it's time to come back and write some stories for people to enjoy. As you can see, I've deleted most of my stories, also if there ARE any stories left, I'm most likely going to discontinue them because of my lack of interest. Anyway, I've decided to kick things off with a oneshot, which I almost never do. This one is actually one of my most favorite couplings in the Digimon Universe. ) I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and today, I'll be using dubbed names just because I feel like it.

This is set sometime in Season 02.

"**Speech**"

_Thought_

----

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of faucet water falling could be heard in the silence. Well, almost. Accompanying the dripping was pacing. Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn. The echo of each step was enough to drive a person crazy. But then again, at the moment the owner of those footsteps was out of his mind.

In frustration a soft growl is heard followed by the even softer thud of a white bowl hat falling to the ground. A plop on the couch and scream into the pillow, until finally only the dripping sound remained.

"**Maybe Matt will understand… Afterall, he was all right when Tai…"** The younger blonde didn't even want to finish his sentence.

TK walked over to a window facing the city and lifted the blinds allowing the sunshine to burst in. He squinted as he opened up the window and let the breeze blow his hair back. It took every bit of his strength to not jump out the window right that moment.

_Really, it was no big deal, it was very common amongst teenagers. It's a time where we have to find— _TK shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. **"Even, I wouldn't buy that…" **

His blue eyes fell to the ground as he sighed and tried to think. His thinking made him move, and he didn't exactly know where his thinking lead him. All of the sudden he was out the door, down an elevator and walking around the city. While his mind lead him to his destination, he worked hard to clear his mind.

_Ugh, I can't even think straight!_ TK made a funny face which he was rewarded with by the stares of random people. When he finally did pay attention to where he was, he found himself standing at another apartment building in front of a door. He wasn't exactly sure where he just brought himself, but he figured it must be part of the solution to his problems.

The blonde's hand shook as he raised it and before he knew it, he made a fist and he pounded furiously on the door. He closed his eyes as he stopped knocking and he waited for what was to come next. Soon enough he heard locks being turned and then the door slowly opening. TK slowly opened his eyes and he greeted by an awkward stare from a shirtless guy. As he rubbed the nothing from his eyes, he finally made out who it was he stared face, to well mostly chest.

"**H-hi, Tai!"** The blonde managed to mumble out as he looked away from his older brother's best friend, he clearly had just woken up.

"**Hi, TK!" **The brunette yawned as he spoke rather enthusiastically. **"Sorry, Kari's not here, actually the whole family went out while I slept, I think."**

TK stood there trying to compose himself and trying to think of what to say. _Uhm, say okay and turn around. Ask where you can find her, or uhm just say something._ **"Ah, uhh.." **TK drew a blank as his mouth moved but no real words came out, just the nervous 'ahhs'.

"**Got something on your mind?"** Tai chuckled as he stared at the speechless blonde. **"You know I could just tell Kari that you stopped by and she'll probably call you later."**

_Well there! He gave you a save, take it! Say thank you and goodbye and just get outta there. _**"Well, actually I think I came to talk to you…" **His sapphire eyes fell back down to the ground as he crossed his feet like a shy kindergartner on his first day of school.

"**Uh, sure, come on in!" **The shirtless teen walked back in leaving the door open so that he could follow, **"Just make yourself at home and take a seat in my room, I'll go get you some water or something, since you look a little dazed."**

TK nodded and slowly followed into the apartment. He immediately was curious as to why he was invited into his room, his living room would have been fine, and he was sure that the idea of Tai's room would make him even more nervous. As he walked in, he caught himself staring at the brunette. He got a better look and realized that Tai was in fact bare foot just wearing some plain red boxer shorts and no shirt. TK nervously blushed as he quickly ran into Tai's room, making sure that he didn't get caught staring.

He sat himself on Tai's bed and fanned himself, trying his best to cool off his heated face.

Soon enough, Tai walked into the room and handed TK the glass of water as he took a sip of his own apple juice. Tai stood directly across from TK from the other side of the room, as he gulped the remainder of his juice he placed the glass down on his desk, before finally speaking up. **"So, what's up?"**

TK looked up to him and took a long gulp of his water before placing it down. **"W-well, there's kind of this thing…"** TK started as Tai seemed interested.

**"What thing?" **

**"WellidontknowhowtoputitbutImsonervous…"**

"**Wait, what? Can you slow down a bit?"**

TK bit his lip and looked back down to the floor. Now he realized why it was that he wore his hat, it was to cover his eyes so he didn't have to look at people so much, but the his defense was gone. He took a deep breath before deciding to let it out.

**"T-t-tai, I think I like.. Uhm, well…"** TK tried his best to summon the courage to finish the sentence. 

**"Like what? Or who? Come on, you can tell me, especially if you haven't told Matt, because I love it when I know something that he doesn't, like that one time when—"**

"**TAI, I THINK I LIKE GUYS!" **The blonde quickly shouted out interrupting Tai, and before he even let the elder teen talk he nervously stood up and started for the door. **"U-uh, nevermind! I-I can't do this"** And with that he sprinted out of Tai's room and headed for the door.

Tai smiled as he quickly ran to catch up to his best friend's little brother. He had known it all along, it wasn't a surprise to him. He looked at all the signs, he saw that the blonde was slowly getting farther and farther away from his little sister.

Tai had come out to his friends a few months ago and everything and everyone generally remained the same, _except _TK. He always acted odd around Tai and he always turned completely red when ever he had even slightly touched him, like patting his shoulder. He even talked to Matt about it who promptly agreed, however he told Tai to let him come out on his own and not to force it, which was followed by a warning that if Tai ever had any ideas about his little brother, he would, well, let's not go there.

Tai caught up the younger blonde and stopped him at the door, "**TK, it's okay! It really is, and don't worry about it!" **He said gesturing him to come back to his room.

The blonde stared at him long and hard and slowly inched his way back to the bed he had just escaped from. **"Tai… It's not just guys that I like… I-I think I like you…"** TK sighed in defeat as he finally revealed after three months of agonizing visits and awkward conversation that he actually liked his brother's best friend.

Tai chuckled as he sat down next to TK and put an arm around him. **"You know… The funny thing was that I always suspected that you liked me… I mean, come on, what's not to like?" **The brunette began flexing his muscles which TK immediately smiled at.

**"Was I obvious?" **

**"Well, kind of. You always stuttered around me, and sometimes you would turn so red that I thought you were going to explode, but really, I thought it was cute. Well, I think YOU are cute."**

"**You think I'm cute?"** TK blushed and looked away in an attempt to hide it.

"**Yeah, I really did, and I would have told you if your damn brother made me promise that I wouldn't hit on you."** Tai smirked as he thought about what Matt would be thinking if he saw him now, half naked with his arm around his precious little brother.

"**Oh my gosh! Matt knew too? Oh man, does that mean I was really obvious? Does everyone know? Gosh, if Davis and Yolei, and Cody… Oh and Kari, I wonder if she---"** His panic was cut short as Tai's lips touched his. TK closed his eyes and slowly began to kiss back until he broke it for air.

"**Hmm, well that was good…"** Tai said smiling as he looked at the younger blonde who looked overwhelmed and confused.

"**Matt is going to kill you for that…" **Was all TK could say as he tried to compose himself after his first kiss from a guy, or anyone in general.

"**Yeah, well, I think it—" **Tai was cutoff when TK pulled him into another kiss and then pulled him to lay down with him in the bed. They didn't do anything right away as it was only the first day TK had come to terms with his 'love situation.' However the two laid there talking. Tai told him about what it was like when he first came out, and other firsts he had to deal with.

---

**An Hour Later**

Matt had come over to Tai's place to return some books that he had borrowed for their classes. As he arrived he stared at the open front door and he cautiously walked in, closing the door behind him. **"Tai?" **He called out to which received no response.

Matt made his way over to Tai's room and poked his head in. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as he stared at HIS **LITTLE** brother was sleeping under the covers and in the arms of his **SHIRTLESS** best friend. **"TAI!" **

---

**Teeky: **Eh… First of all, I'd like to point out, NO, I am in fact NOT proud of what is written here. It's kind of rushed, and I couldn't really think of a better ending... It's kind of a crappy returning fic, but I honestly am kind of happy that I finished _something. _I'm sorry if it's not all that great, but I'm pretty sure that it's a lot better than what I've written in the past. I solemnly swear that after today, my fiction will only get BETTER! ) Happy reviewing, and no flaming, because it'll make me sad, and if I get some positive feedback, I might consider writing a sequel or even editing this one, so it's less, well, for lack of a better word, shitty.


End file.
